This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a coiler can between a sliver producing fiber processing machine, such as a carding machine and a sliver consuming fiber processing machine, such as a drafting frame. The apparatus includes a carriage for transporting the coiler can. A coiler can loading and unloading device is mounted on the carriage for shifting the coiler can onto or off the carriage. The loading and unloading device has a gripping assembly for engaging the coiler can and a linearly displaceable shifting assembly for moving the coiler can relative to the carriage. The shifting assembly has a stationary holding element (also referred to as base element) and at least two movable holding elements which may be extended to assume positions beyond the stationary holding element.
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type the loading and unloading device for the coiler can has two shifting (conveying) assemblies in a telescopic arrangement. Each assembly is formed of a stationary telescope cylinder and two movable telescope members, all coaxially movable into and out of one another. At the end of one movable telescope member an engagement element for the coiler can is arranged which is oriented at an angle of 90.degree. to the telescope and which may be pressed against the coiler can.
It is a disadvantage of the prior art apparatus that the telescoping members are structurally expensive and further, the coiler can may be shifted only from one side out of or onto the carriage. It is a further drawback of the conventional apparatus that for the two telescoping assemblies separate driving devices are needed which also represents a significant expense. Furthermore, these structures require a labor-intensive maintenance.